Lunch at the Skywalker home/Qui-Gon's deal with Watto
Here's how the lunch at the Skywalker home and Qui-Gon's deal with Watto in Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. it cross wipes back to Tatooine where the sandstorm continues to rage on and inside the Skywalker house, we see everyone eating lunch inside Shmi: All slaves have a transmitter place inside their bodies somewhere. pours some drinks in some cups R2: beeping Anakin: I've been working on a scanner trying to locate mine. Shmi: Any attempt to escape..... Anakin: And it blow you up! his hand on the table BOOM! Jar Jar Binks: How wude. Shawn: Well, that makes some sense. Padme: I can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy. The republic says anti-slavery laws are.... Shmi: The republic doesn't exist out here. We must survive on our own. Jar Jar uses his tongue to aim and catches and eats a fruit as everyone turns and notices this Jar Jar Binks: (gulps) Excuse me. Anakin: Has anybody ever seen a pod race? Henry: Podrace? Qui-Gon: They have Podracing on Malastane. Very fast, very dangerous. some food Anakin: I'm the only human who can do it. Qui-Gon: You must have Jedi reflexes if you race pods. Jar then grabs another fruit but Qui-Gon grabs his tongue. Jar Jar Binks: gasps Qui-Gon: Don't do that again. Luna: Yeah, that's disgusting! Jar Jar Binks: Yeh! lets go of Jar Jar's tongue as he blubbers Anakin: Qui-Gon You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you? looks at Qui-Gon Qui-Gon: What makes you think that? Anakin: I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi's carry that kind of weapon. Qui-Gon: Perhaps I killed a Jedi, and took it from him. Anakin: I don't think so. No one can kill a Jedi. Qui-Gon: I wish that was so. Anakin: I had a dream that I was a Jedi. I came back here, and freed all the slaves. Have you come to free us? Qui-Gon: No. I'm afraid not. Anakin: I think you have. Why else would you be here? was quiet for a second Qui-Gon: I can see there's no fool in you, Anakin. We're on our way to Coruscant. The central system of the Republic on a very important mission. Anakin: How did you ended up out here in the outer rim? Padme: Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair it. Anakin: I can help. I can fix anything. Qui-Gon: I believe you can. Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter: But first we must acquire the parts we need. Diana: With nothing left to trade. Oliver: These junk dealers must have some sort of weakness. Shmi: Gambling. Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races. Qui-Gon: Podracing. Greed can be a powerful ally. Anakin: I've build a racer. It's the fastest ever. There's a big race tomorrow at Boonta Eve. You can enter my pod. Shmi: Anakin, Watto wont let you. Anakin: Watto doesn't know I've built it. Qui-Gon You can make him it was your's, and and get him to let me pilot it for you. Shni: I don't want you to race. It's awful, I die every time Watto makes you do it. Anakin: But Mom, I love it. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need. Shmi: Anakin. Qui-Gon: Your mother's right. Shmi Is there anyone friendly to the republic who can help us? Shmi: No. was silent for a moment again Anakin: Mom, you say the biggest problem in this universe is nobody helps each other. Padme: I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger. We'll fnd some other way. Shmi: No. There is no other way. I may not like it but.... Anakin He can help you. He was meant to help you. turns to Qui-Gon as it cross wipes to Mos Eisley as it is busy again, and it goes to the group heading to Watto's shop Padme: Are you sure about this? Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know? The queen will not approve. Qui-Gon: The queen doesn't need to know. Padme: Well, I'' don't approve. Gordon: Well, we have no other choice. heads inside the shop Watto: The boy tells me you want to sponsor him in the race. How can you do this? Not on the Republic credits, I think. Qui-Gon: shows a hologram of the ship My ship will be the entry fee. widens his eyes by the ship Watto: Oh. Not bad. Not bad, huh? Nubian, huh? Qui-Gon: It's in good order, except for the parts I need. cuts the hologram off Watto: What would the boy ride? He smashed up my pod in the last race. It would take some long time to fix it, huh? Anakin: It wasn't my fault. Really. Sebulba flashed me with his vents. I actually saved the pod, mostly. Watto: wheezing That you did, huh? chuckles The boy's good. No doubts there, huh? Qui-Gon: I have acquired a pod in a game of chance. The fastest ever built. Watto: I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it, huh? laughs So, you supply the pod and the entry fee, and I supply the boy, we split the winnings uhm... 50-50 I think, huh? Qui-Gon: If it's going to be 50-50, I suggest ''you front the cash for the entry If we win... you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need. And if we lose, you keep my ship. Either way, you win. thinks for a minute as Qui-Gon turns to Anakin, and Anakin turns to Qui-Gon. And Qui-Gon turns back to Watto Watto: Deal! high five on it as Qui-Gon leaves Watto Anakin: Your friend is a foolish one, methinks. crosses his arms as it cross wipes back to the ship Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Thomas' Adventures Series